


Love and Protection

by AlexTWDgf01



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Animal Attack, Anomaly - Freeform, Blood, Brotherly Love ❤️, Cat Creature, Cuddles, Feral!Ford, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Not stancest - Freeform, Protective Stan, Werewolf!Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: Ford carefully pulled off his tattered sweater and pants, which were beyond repair, and threw them into the trash. With the articles of clothing now out of the way, he could get a better look at what he was dealing with.The bite on his shoulder was deep, coated in dried blood. From what he could tell, there was no torn tissue that would require hospital treatment, but there was no doubt it needed stitches.





	Love and Protection

"Stanley?" Ford called, trudging through the wooded island.

He and Stan had been out at sea on the Stan O'War II for a few months, searching for anomalies and adventure. That night, they'd docked on a small island so they could rest, but unfortunately, Stan had turned into a Werewolf again and took off.

"Stanley, come on! I know you're out here!" Ford called, getting no response.

He continued his search, hoping that he'd find Stan soon. Eventually, Ford had to sit down and rest, energy exerted. Where could his brother have gotten off to?

Suddenly, there was some rustling from a few bushes behind him. Ford turned, pulling out his gun to be at the ready. He watched and listened quietly, heart beginning to race. Then, in a brown blur, a creature leapt upon him from the shrubs.

He attempted to shoot off his gun, but the creature knocked it from his hands as it landed upon him. Ford looked up in horror as the creature sunk its teeth into his shoulder.

"AHHH!" Ford yelled, struggling against the animal.

It looked like a mountain lion, except larger with a third eye in the center of its forehead and a snake-like tongue. 

Ford punched it over and over again in the head, hoping it would release him. To which it did, only to bite down on his leg. Tears gathered in his eyes as he cried out from the new pain. 

Sucking in a breath, he grabbed a rock that lay beside him and smashed it against the cat's head, causing it to yowl. The creature slammed Ford's head to the ground, holding it in place with its paw.

He felt hot breath blowing over his neck and face as the creature tipped its head low to rip out his throat. Ford clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he waited for his inevitable death.

Before the creature could finish him off however, a loud roaring growl erupted from a few yards away. Not even a second later, the creature was thrown off of Ford and into a tree. The animal that had saved him now stood protectively over the old human.

Ford didn't even have to look up. He already knew who'd saved him. It was Stan.

The hulking werewolf lowered his head closer to where his brother lay under him, growling in warning to the cat as it got back up. The creature turned it's attention to Stan for a mere second before yowling and taking back off into the woods.

After assuring that it was gone, Stan came to stand in front of his brother. He looked at all of Ford's wounds. He had deep bite wounds on his left shoulder and the thigh of his right leg, along with a small gash on the side of his head. 

Stan whined at the sight, eyes looking apologetically at the other for allowing him to get hurt. Ford gave the werewolf a sad smile, petting the side of his brother's furry head.

"Hey, it's okay. You saved me." Ford said reassuringly, wincing when he moved his other arm, resting its hand on the other side of Stan's head. "Thank you."

The grey werewolf was surprised when Ford pulled his face close and kissed him on the nose. Stan's ears perked up and his tail wagged with delight. Ford chuckled at the sight, giving his nose another kiss, to which earning a more vigorous tail wag and a doggie smile.

"I love you, Stanley." 

Stan's heart fluttered a bit at those words. Tail wagging a thousand miles a minute, he gave Ford's nose and cheek sloppy dog kisses, causing his brother to burst into laughter.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Sta-hanle-hey! Okay, okay! Ha!Ha!" 

Humoring his brother, Stan stopped his licking attack, allowing the other to catch is breath. Once he did, Ford rested his nose against Stan's with a sigh.

"You're a mess." Ford chuckled.

Stan huffed, as if to say 'look who's talkin'.' But their goofing around was interrupted when Ford let out whimper from the pain in his shoulder as he retracted his hand. Tears once again started trailing down the injured twin's face again at the ache.

Looking sadly at him, Stan leant forward and licked his brother's cheeks, lapping away his tears for him. Ford chuckled quietly at the werewolf, thankful for his comfort.

When the tears slowed, Stan stopped his licking and lowered himself to the forest floor. Ford took the hint and carefully got into his brother's back.

"Alright, let's get back to the boat."

 

//

 

It didn't take too long to get back to the boat. Though, Stan did have to take it slow since Ford was pretty banged up. 

Upon reaching the Stan O' War II, Ford went into the bathroom to get patched up while Stan waited outside the closed door.

Ford carefully pulled off his tattered sweater and pants, which were beyond repair, and threw them into the trash. With the articles of clothing now out of the way, he could get a better look at what he was dealing with.

The bite on his shoulder was deep, coated in dried blood. From what he could tell, there was no torn tissue that would require hospital treatment, but there was no doubt it needed stitches.

The one on his leg wasn't as critical and would only require bandaging. The gash on his head needed a few stitches as well, he noticed. With a sigh, he pulled out the first aid kit and a few wash rags.

Dousing the rags in water, he carefully cleaned of the dried blood from his wounds, hissing as their ruff texture rubbed across the open wounds. Once finished, he sprayed disinfectant into them, crying out at the excruciating, burning pain.

On the other side of the door, he heard Stan whine loudly, scratching at the door. 

"Stop. I-I'm okay, Stan." Ford reassured shakily.

Stan didn't believe him, but he stopped scratching at his brother's demand. 

"Alright...almost done." Ford whispered to himself.

He took out the needle and thread and sewed up his shoulder first. It felt like forever before he finally finished with sewing up his temple and wrapping it. 

He opened the door to be greeted by Stan's cute puppy eyes looking sadly at him. Ford smiled half-heartedly, starting to walk to their bedroom. Stan walked beside his brother, allowing him to lean against his side when needed.

They settled in, lying down on the  
king sized bed they shared. They'd originally had separate beds, but between Ford having PTSD attacks, Stan being a cuddly puppy, and the two having nightmares, they decided to just get a bed they could both lay in together.

Stan laid down behind his twin so that he could curl up securely around him. Ford reclined back against the his brother's soft and warm side, purring contently. Stan smiled, lifting his head up to lick his brother's right cheek.

"Hehehe." Ford chuckled quietly.

As Stan continued his actions, Ford wrapped his arms around his furry neck, purring louder. 

This is what Ford enjoyed. Curling up with Stan, snuggling together, comforting each other. It was nice, especially after days, well nights, like these. 

Stan seemed to think so too, as he was doing his best to copy his content purrs. Though, they sound more like a low growl. None the less, his attempts got an amused smile and kiss on the cheek from Ford.

 

//

 

At some point, they had fallen asleep, drooling about in their dreamscapes. 

Stan was first to wake up, groaning from tiredness and aching bones. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced up, seeing Ford laying beside him with an arm draped over his back. Then, his eyes caught sight of the bandages that covered various places on his brother's body.

He immediately jerked up out of bed, waking Ford up in the process. Stan stared at his brother, terrified.

"Stan? What's wrong?" Ford asked worriedly, sitting up.

"I-you...d-did I hurt you?" Stan asked, tears beginning to for in the corners of his eyes.

"Huh?" Ford looked down at himself, catching sight of his bandages. "Oh, Nono! This-this wasn't from you! There was some sort of creature that attacked me, you stopped it."

Stan visibly sagged with relief, covering his face with his hands. 

"Thank God." 

Ford slid off the bed and went over to his brother's clothes draws and pulled out a pair of boxer, pants, and a shirt. He then walked up beside Stan and held out the articles of clothing.

Stan looked at them before glancing down at himself. He took the clothes with a quiet thanks and slid them on. Once he was done, he sat beside Ford at the edge of the bed. 

"Y-you're okay?" Stan asked.

"I'm okay." Ford reassured.

Sighing, energy drained, Stan leaned against Ford, tucking his head under his chin. The elder wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulders and buried the hand of his other arm in his hair.

Ford rocked them both gently, purring, in hopes that it would calm Stan. Slowly, gradually, it did. 

The younger twin wrapped his arms around Ford's middle, steadying his breathing as the burning in his eyes diminished. 

"Love you, Lee."

"Love you too, Ford."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you wanna so Ford can make Stan a collar that says 'Lee' for my next Werewolf!Stan fic!


End file.
